And then the line went dead
by Lilly-Petals
Summary: Kate is back on the run with a few new secrets to keep, She needs help from the one man she loves the most, but is that enough? R&R please.
1. And then the line went dead

_Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own lost... (sadly) but I play with the characters_

_Its an Off Island Fic... after the crash._

_Hey guys this is a pretty short chapter, so I'm sorry. But I hope you like it and please review so I know whether to write on or not. But I have loads of xmas tests in school so I might not write alot after the weekend is over!! Aw! But I'll add on some a.s.a.p If you review hehe!! anyway I hope you like it!_

_All my Love,_

_Totally-in-faith-girl_

* * *

She picked up the phone hesitantly, What would she say?

"Oh yeah, I'm not dead."

She couldn't say that. It didn't seem right, he would be mad. She didn't blame him either. She would be too. She held the phone for a second and closed her eyes taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and pushed down the numbers.

It rang, once twice three times "Hello?" Came the man's voice. Kate closed her eyes again and opened her mouth to speak but no words came.

"Hello?" He asked again.

She didn't say anything just listened to his voice get angry "Listen kid, It's not funny to go ringing police stations, we can track you down and-"

Kate cut him off quickly "Daddy I'm so sorry, I know you thought I was de-"

"Katie? That's not you is it?"

"Yes Daddy it is and I'm so sorry but, I couldn't stay I knew you'd be mad. I lied to you daddy. I'm really sorry I should have rang the second I got of that boat, but I couldn't risk the police finding me." Her voice broke painfully, but she didn't cry. Her voice just faltered.

Sam could imagine his daughter's eyes brimming with painful tears and he longed to hold her in his arms and call her his little girl, But he was almost fearful for her. She had murder in her blood, stone cold murder. He never would have said it to her, but he knew that one day he would die on her behalf. The thing that made his eyes well with tears was that he knew when that day came Kate would never let go of him, she would hate herself even more than she did. She would make herself suffer like she did when Tom died. Sam couldn't bare that.

"Where are you?" He asked simply.

"Daddy I can't -"

"Please Katie. I want to see you." Sam's voice was filled with plead and Kate knew she had to tell him, she knew how much he had been longing to see her for the last 5 years.

"I'll come and see you." She offered quickly.

"No I'm going to you, Katie I need to see where you're living and-"

Sam stopped when he heard a noise in the background, he could hear a mans voice shouting and slurring.

"MANDY GET OVER HERE, I'M NOT FINISHED AND I- I- LOVE YOU."

Sam listened to hear what Kate would say. Maybe she was finally with someone who she could stay with….. Maybe.

He heard Kate laugh "No you don't." If Sam had seen her then he would have know that she had tears pouring down her face, her stomach churning with bitterness. He would have known that her laugh was filled with hate. But Sam couldn't see her so he didn't understand it.

The mans voice was now closer to the phone "Shut the fuck up, when I say I love you, I mean it."

He heard Kate shriek and then a bang. The man laughed a cruel laugh and another shriek came with it.

"No Please." Sam pulled one hand to his forehead as his daughter's scream ran through his head.

And then the line went dead.

* * *

_So review if you like, and Jack will be init as it is JATE!!_


	2. Kate's POV Leaving him?

_Short Chappy (Again_

_But Please R&R and Jack's POV in Chapter 3 so if ya want to get there REVIEW!! haha!_

_Well ttyl,_

_Totally-In-Faith-Girl_

* * *

Kate's POV.

She barely made it to the phone, she ducked from the swing of his fist and pushed the phone down so the line went dead.

She knew Sam heard, unless he had gone deaf. Which obviously he hadn't. She was ashamed of herself. More ashamed than ever. She was with someone like Wayne, Sam would be worrying, she wanted to pick up the phone again and explain that she needed somewhere to stay and this was her only choice but she didn't she just got up off the ground ran into the kitchen locking the door behind her and put her head over the sink. The blood from her nose poured into the drain and she watched it gurgle down just like she watched her life pass her by.

His hand Knocked on the kitchen door, pounding at first then eventually getting weaker His voice boomed "Well I'll be waiting right here."

Kate knew this was a lie, he would be gone in a matter of minutes, probably to a local pub or bar.

She opened the first aid box and dabbed a tissue to her still bleeding nose. She closed her eyes and fresh salty tears dribbled down her cheeks. She waited for an hour before leaving the kitchen and entering her room, her first idea was to lock the door and crawl into bed but she couldn't do it again, she wouldn't put up with it any longer. He was nice when he was sober. It was just when he had drink he would turn into a mess. He had bought her more than she had asked, and she almost felt sympathy for him.

Why should she feel sympathy for anyone? Everyone knew she was trouble. She was heartless. She had left everyone that mattered behind her. He must have known she would leave him eventually.

She grabbed her bag and threw in her clothes. She didn't leave a trace behind she cleaned everything from top to bottom and brought the cloths she used with her. She would burn them later.

She left a note on the fridge.

_Darren,_

_I'm sorry, I had to leave. I don't know how to put it. But you know I had to go eventually. Please don't try and find me just for your sake. I know you had plans for….us for the future. They sounded great! I'm sure another woman will come along,_

_Yours Truly,_

Mandy.

It was short and sweet.

Kate took one look before closing the door and walking down the deserted country road.

She would hitch hike for awhile and then take a bus. To her dad.

* * *

_So Hope you liked, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Haha xxx_


	3. Jack's POV

Hey Guys! Well I Hope I Get Reviews In Tthe Xmas Spirit!! Haha Right. . so Merry Xmas Dudes And Dudettes!) I'm DYING without Lost! I Cant Wait Till ItsBack So Until Then. . . This Is My New (but sooo not better!) hobby! R&R! Enjoy!

Much Love,xoxox

* * *

Jack▓s POV

Jack stood at the docks searching for her. He knew she was going to run and he had to say bye to her.  
Hurley began to laugh ⌠Dude, why the long face? We▓re off that goddamn island, aren▓t you like so excited?■

Jack didn▓t answer his question instead asked another one ⌠Have you seen┘.■ He looked around to see if any police were around, when he was sure there were none he finished ⌠Kate?■

Hurley shook his head and patted his back ⌠No sorry dude. She must have gone already.■

Jack shook his head and rubbed his brow harshly ⌠I never said goodbye.■

⌠Well sorry, It▓s too late now Jack. Maybe Sawyer knows.■

That hit a beat to Jack, If Sawyer knew and Jack didn▓t. They both knew Sawyer and Jack were in a competition and Sawyer had won. Kate loved Sawyer. Not Jack, Jack was just her safety net. At The end of the four months on the island Kate distanced herself even farther from Jack and Sawyer.

Jack had a few flings here and there with her, but not full on lust. They had kissed once. Sawyer had kissed her god knows how many times. She always returned it. Kate.. The slut of the island.

He hadn▓t fallen for her. He couldn▓t have. He just shared a connection with her. Both as stubborn as each other. He thought of all the memories on the island and he felt his eyes fill with tears. Before they left the island Jack had held Kate▓s arm protectively ⌠Are you okay?■

⌠Yeah■

⌠Are you sure? It▓s just that you-■

⌠I▓m fine Jack.■ And she pulled her arm away as quick as he touched it.

He turned his face to the ground and sighed. Kate bit her lip ⌠I▓m sorry Jack, I▓m sorry.■ She forced his face up with her hands and whispered ⌠So sorry.■ the wobble in her voice was obvious. She was going to cry as soon as she left him. Kate wasn▓t as strong as she acted sometimes.

She dropped her hands from his face and turned to walk away, but jack grabbed her arm again, this time securing it. She tried to run, but he just held her until she sobbed and pushed. He kept her there and took hold of her. Hugging her hard. She stopped moving and it was just them against the world. Opening her eyes she pulled back and Jack let her. He saw her gaze flicker over his shoulder and she picked up her pace and ran as fast as she could down the beach. Jack turned to see what had made her run. It was two police men talking to each other.

Jack was about to run after her, but she lived her own life he couldn▓t always save her from the evils of the world. He wasn▓t going to be her safety net anymore.

As he boarded the boat he saw a flash of brown curly hair turn behind a corner of the boat. Kate was on her own now. He looked for her everywhere on the boat but he couldn▓t find her. He never said goodbye and had no way of communicating with her.

Jack splashed some cold water on his face that was the fourth dream he had about that, that week. Annoyed he threw a towel over his face and sighed. The dreams had stopped a couple of months ago, but he started to get them again after the phone call he got.

He answered his phone to hear a light breathing.

He knew it was her. Waiting for her to speak he closed his eyes. Waiting, waiting. It was the longest silence he had ever been in.

⌠Kate?■ He spoke first not wanting the silence to go on any longer.

He heard a muffled sob and then the line went dead.


End file.
